Pigeon
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: Merpati, burung yang ditugaskan mengantar surat dari suatu wilayah ke wilayah lain. Tertelantarkan dengan adanya perkembangan teknologi. Namun siapa sangka? Kalau merpati akan dapat menghubungkan hati kedua orang tersebut, membuat mereka dapat merasakan kehangatan walau jarak mereka sangat jauh. Request Sakirayuki Kawabara. Sequel 'Tower'. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**-Pigeon-**

***Ch 1***

***Req Sakirayuki Kawabara***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): SeeU X SeeWoo**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo bertaburan dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal PoV. Sequel 'Tower'.**

**Summary: Merpati, burung yang ditugaskan mengantar surat dari suatu wilayah ke wilayah lain. Tertelantarkan dengan adanya perkembangan teknologi. Namun siapa sangka? Kalau merpati akan dapat menghubungkan hati kedua orang tersebut, membuat mereka dapat merasakan kehangatan walau jarak mereka sangat jauh.**

"Haaahh… Rasanya sepi sekali hari ini…," gumam seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil termangu di jendela kamarnya yang menghadap ke pekarangan rumah. Jari telunjuknya menari-nari di rambutnya yang lembut bagaikan sutra.

Pita yang berada di belakang rambutnya melambai-lambai terkena angin. Pakaian berenda model _Lolita _yang dikenakannya bergesekan tertiup angin, menyebabkan suara gemerisik yang ringan.

"Kaa_-san_ dan Tou_-san_ juga sedang pergi… Tidak ada yang dapat kukerjakan hari ini… Belum lagi aku dilarang keluar rumah," gadis berambut pirang itu menghela nafas dengan wajah bosan. Lalu ia berdiri tegak dan beranjak mengelilingi kamarnya.

Derap kaki berirama senada terdengar dengan jelas di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ruangan yang sangat lebar juga dipenuhi oleh fasilitas mewah. Gadis itu terus saja berjalan kesana-kemari mengelilingi ruangan tanpa henti, kebiasaan yang dilakukannya jika ia merasa bosan.

Sakamoto SeeU. Itulah namanya. Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang bergelombang yang tinggal di sebuah rumah mewah di perumahan elit. Lahir di kerajaan Leorin, tepatnya di sebuah keluarga yang kaya raya dengan kasih sayang orangtua yang cukup.

Namun bukan berarti ia adalah gadis yang manja. Justru sebaliknya, SeeU adalah seorang gadis bangsawan yang ramah dan juga baik. Mungkin ia memang agak sensitif, tapi itu jauh dari kata manja.

Ia masih saja terus berkeliling tanpa arah hingga sebuah kicauan kecil berhasil menghentikkan gerakan tubuhnya. SeeU yang kebinggungan pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

Ranjang… Bukan.

Meja… Bukan.

Buku… Bukan.

Ia terus saja mengedarkan pandangannya, hingga arah matanya tertuju pada sesuatu. Sesuatu itu sedang merintih kesakitan di pinggiran jendela. Sesuatu berwarna putih dengan bercak-bercak merah –darah. SeeU yang melihatnya menjadi tidak tega juga.

Maka, ia pun beranjak pergi ke lemari untuk mencari sebuah kotak obat. Setelah ia menemukan kotak tersebut, SeeU berjalan menghampiri jendela. Dimana makhluk tak berdaya itu berbaring lemah.

Begitu pucat, dan tampak kelelahan.

SeeU pun mengangkat burung itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya secara perlahan. Burung berbulu putih itu sebenarnya ingin memberontak, tak mengijinkan SeeU untuk menyentuhnya. Namun apa daya, ia tak mempunyai tenaga untuk melawan.

Maka, merpati tersebut hanya pasrah saat SeeU memutar tubuhnya –dengan lembut- untuk mengecek letak luka yang tertampang di tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian, SeeU pun menemukan luka burung tersebut.

Dengan cekatan, ia mengambil perban dan memperban sayap putih –yang dinodai oleh darah berwarna merah- dengan perlahan, takut jika ia justru akan menyakiti sang burung. Merpati itu hanya diam, membiarkan SeeU mengobati dirinya.

"Selesai!" Pekik SeeU gembira ketika melihat ia telah selesai mengobati sang merpati putih, "Sekarang, coba kepak sayapmu!"

Merpati itu menurut, dan mencoba mengepakkan sayapnya. Pelan… Pelan… Hingga akhirnya sang merpati dapat terbang. Walaupun begitu, tak lama kemudian, merpati itu terjatuh kembali tertarik gravitasi Bumi.

"Kurasa kau belum bisa pulang ke pemilikmu…," tutur SeeU dengan tatapan prihatin. Sang merpati yang terlihat mengerti pun menundukkan kepalanya, seakan bersedih karena belum dapat kembali ke pemiliknya yang sebenarnya.

"Tapi kurasa kau akan cepat sembuh! Mungkin sekitar seminggu, kau akan dapat terbang bebas lagi. Di langit yang biru."

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sang merpati putih bersama-sama dengan SeeU. Walaupun SeeU hanya majikan sementara dari sang merpati, sang merpati sudah menganggap SeeU sebagai majikannya yang asli.

Walaupun berat, SeeU tahu. Ia harus mengembalikan sang burung ke pemilik yang sebenarnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia bukanlah pemilik sebenarnya dari burung tersebut.

"_Nee_… Mii_-chan_, kau kan sudah bisa terbang… Kini kau harus kembali ke pemilikmu yang sebenarnya," tutur SeeU pelan sambil membiarkan merpati yang dinamakannya Mii itu hinggap di jari telunjuk kirinya.

Sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk membuka jendela. Merpati itu memiringkan kepalanya, tampak kurang paham apa yang dimaksudkan oleh SeeU.

"Jika kau terus berada disini… Majikanmu yang sebenarnya akan mengkhawatirkanmu."

Kini sang merpati mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan SeeU. Lalu ia menoleh kearah depan, dimana SeeU membuka sebuah dunia luas dihadapannya melalui pintu jendela. Merpati itu mulai terbang dan melangkah keluar jendela.

Namun berbalik sebentar, menatap SeeU dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas. SeeU hanya tersenyum lembut, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kurasa ini perpisahan… Mii_-chan_, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya…," ucap SeeU pelan sambil tetap melambaikan tangannya. Merpati itu menundukkan lalu mengangkat kembali kepalanya, memberi kesan bahwa ia sangat berterima kasih.

Lalu, merpati itu pun segera pergi meninggalkan SeeU. Kembali ke habitatnya yang sebenarnya. Kembali ke tempat dimana ia seharusnya berada. Kembali ke tempat dimana ia akan bertemu kembali dengan majikannya yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu berlalu sejak perginya Mii_-chan_ dari kediaman Sakamoto. Bagi SeeU yang cukup sering sendirian, itu merupakan masalah yang cukup besar. Ia jadi tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Biasanya, ia akan memberikan makan Mii_-chan_ dan bermain bersamanya di siang hari. Namun kini semuanya seakan-akan kembali seperti semula. Kehidupan membosankan yang selalu saja sama.

"Hah…," lagi-lagi SeeU mendesah. Lalu ia membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur di ruangan miliknya. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia menghela nafas hari ini, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, ia kesepian.

Orangtuanya adalah pemilik perusahaan besar. Ayahnya seorang presiden direktur yang ternama. Sehingga mau tidak mau, membuatnya sangat sibuk dan hanya dapat pulang di malam hari. Ibunya? Ibunya adalah salah satu karyawan yang berperan sangat penting disana. Dan karenanya ia juga sering pulang malam.

Menelpon mereka? Tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa hanya terus menelpon mereka karena kesepian di rumahnya yang sangat besar. Ia tahu persis, jika hal itu dapat menganggu pekerjaan orangtuanya.

Walaupun begitu, SeeU tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Toh itu memang sudah takdirnya untuk menjadi anak tunggal tanpa sanak saudara. Toh itu sudah takdirnya memiliki orangtua yang demikian. Toh itu sudah merupakan takdirnya jika ia kesepian.

Teman? Mana mungkin ia memiliki teman? SeeU dibesarkan dengan fasilitas mewah yang sempurna. Membuat orangtuanya menyekolahkannya dengan cara _homeschooling_. Dan hal itu membuatnya tidak memiliki teman seorang pun.

Tapi ia tahu satu hal. Orangtuanya sangat perhatian padanya. Ia tahu itu. Dan karena itulah, ia tidak pernah merasa marah ataupun kesal terhadap mereka.

Setidaknya seminggu dua kali, mereka juga selalu menyediakan waktu luang untuknya, membuatnya juga merasakan hal yang bernama kebahagiaan.

SeeU pun memposisikan dirinya di kasurnya yang empuk. Namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara kembali mengagetkannya.

_CIT CIT_

"Tidak mungkin…!" Batinnya kaget ketika melihat sang pembuat suara, yaitu burung merpatinya, Mii_-chan_.

"Se-Sedang apa kau disini?!" Tanya SeeU kaget ketika melihat Mii_-chan_ datang. Namun ia tahu, percuma saja ia bertanya, toh Mii_-chan_ tak dapat berbicara. Merpati itu terus saja berkicau ria, seakan-akan ingin menunjukkan sesuatu.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Tanya SeeU kaget. Lalu ia pun memperhatikan merpati itu dengan lebih teliti. Matanya terus saja bergulir kesana kemari untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak kehilangan sesuatu.

Tak lama kemudian, matanya menangkap sebuah kertas yang dilipat menjadi sangat kecil diikatkan di kaki Mii-chan. Dengan perlahan, SeeU melepaskan tali yang melilit kaki dan surat tersebut, lalu membuka suratnya.

_Kepada:_

_Nona yang sudah merawat Mori._

"Hee… Jadi namamu sebenarnya itu Mori?" Tanya SeeU kepada sang merpati. Merpati itu sepertinya mengerti dan hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan singkat. SeeU pun kembali memfokuskan dirinya kepada surat dihadapannya.

_Terima kasih sudah merawat Mori dengan baik. Aku sempat cemas berminggu-minggu karena Mori menghilang. Tapi untunglah ia kembali tak lama kemudian. Lalu disana aku melihat lukanya sudah diperban dengan sangat baik. _

"Eh tunggu…," SeeU berhenti membaca surat itu, seakan-akan menyadari suatu hal yang janggal, "Bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau aku perempuan?!"

_Ah, dan mengenai kata 'Nona' itu. Aku menyimpulkannya dari caramu membalut lukanya. Biasanya, anak perempuan kan jauh lebih rapi daripada anak laki-laki. Hehehe… Tapi aku benar kan? Dan kutebak… Umurmu… Empat belas…? Benarkan?_

SeeU seakan-akan mematung di tempatnya.

"Bagaimana ia bisa tahu semua itu hanya dengan melihat cara balutan di sayap Mii_-chan?!"_Ah. Sepertinya SeeU masih menggunakan nama karangannya, bukan Mori.

_Ah. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Kizutani SeeWoo. Umurku empat belas tahun juga, aku pemilik Mori. Kalau kau? Dan kalau kau berniat untuk membalas surat ini, silahkan berikan kembali kepada Mori. Ia pasti menungguimu kan?_

_Nanti ia akan mengantarkannya kembali kepadaku. Lalu setelah aku menulis balasannya, Mori akan mengantarkan balasannya lagi ke kamu. Baiklah, _sore ja!

_SeeWoo_

SeeU membalik-balik kertas itu. Tidak terlihat jejak tinta lagi setelah tulisan acak-acakan yang bertotal sekitar empat paragraf tersebut. Dan dari tulisannya, SeeU simpulkan SeeWoo adalah anak laki-laki.

Belum lagi dari kertasnya. Kertasnya juga berkualitas sangat baik, sehingga pada saat ditekuk-tekuk seperti itu, tinta di tulisannya tidak memudar sama sekali. Sekali lagi, SeeU simpulkan dia anak orang kaya.

Jika bukti dari kertas masih belum cukup. Maka, tali yang digunakkan anak bernama SeeWoo itu adalah potongan kain sutra berwarna putih tanpa noda.

"Kurasa memang lebih baik kutuliskan balasannya," SeeU menggumam lalu berjalan menuju meja belajarnya yang terbuat dari kayu dan membuka loker mejanya. Tampak bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas polos berwarna putih disana.

SeeU pun mengambil lembaran teratas dan mengambil pulpen bertinta biru tua kesayangannya. Itu merupakan pulpen kesayangannya, karena pulpen tersebut adalah salah satu pemberian orangtuanya saat ia berhasil menulis dengan baik, dulu.

Tangannya dengan lincah membuat berbagai macam tulisan di atas kertas putih polos tersebut. Terkadang, ia berhenti sejenak, hendak membatin apa yang seharusnya dikatakannya dalam surat tersebut. Namun ia segera menulis lagi, setelah mendapatkan suatu ide yang menarik baginya.

_Kepada:_

_Pemilik Mori yang sebenarnya._

_Benar. Aku memang seorang anak perempuan berumur empatbelasan. Namaku Sakamoto SeeU. Kau bisa memanggilku SeeU saja, karena kepanjangan jika menyebut menggunakan marga kan?_

_Ah, dan aku memanggilmu SeeWoo saja ya. Ehehe, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, namamu mirip denganku ya! Ah, dan mengenai Mori, itu jangan dipikirkan. Aku kan bukan manusia yang tidak punya hati dan menelantarkan seekor burung yang sedang sekarat._

_Baiklah… Salam kenal SeeWoo!_

_SeeU_

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, SeeU melipat kertas tersebut menjadi sangat kecil lalu mengambil sebuah pita untuk mengikatnya di kaki sang merpati. Pita berwarna pink cerah yang halus, sehingga Mori takkan merasa kesakitan.

"Sekarang… Kau bisa mengantarkannya ke pemilikmu yang sebenarnya," ucap SeeU sambil tersenyum lembut. Seakan-akan mengerti, merpati itu terbang menuju alam bebas dengan surat SeeU di kaki kecilnya.

.

Alicia: Waaaa… Kukira bakalan cukup One-shot! Gataunya jadi Two-shottt (sepertinya). Ngeh… Padahal ini ide pengen cepet selesai biar isa nyelesain fict IP yang lainnya (Terutama GHOST dan KNK)… Soalnya itu dua sudah ada endingnya! #nah.

Dan untuk RinLen RintoLenka seharusnya muncul di chap depan. SeeU dan SeeWoo bukan anak mereka kok #ngeh. Mungkin bagi yang meneliti bener-bener, akan mengerti…

OK! Terakhir… Review pleaseee~?! *blink blink*


	2. Chapter 2

**-Pigeon-**

***Ch 2***

***Req Sakirayuki Kawabara***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): SeeU X Usee**

**Genre: Romance, Drama.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo bertaburan dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal PoV. Sequel 'Tower'.**

**Summary: Merpati, burung yang ditugaskan mengantar surat dari suatu wilayah ke wilayah lain. Tertelantarkan dengan adanya perkembangan teknologi. Namun siapa sangka? Kalau merpati akan dapat menghubungkan hati kedua orang tersebut, membuat mereka dapat merasakan kehangatan walau jarak mereka sangat jauh.**

Sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya mereka saling berinteraksi dengan bantuan Mori. Saling mengirim surat satu sama lain dan menerima surat dari seseorang yang lain dengan wajah gembira. Mereka menolak menggunakan telepon, walaupun itu jauh lebih praktis.

Alasannya? Alasannya adalah, jika mereka menggunakan telepon, maka SeeU takkan bisa bertemu dengan Mori. Dan lagi, mereka berdua lebih nyaman menggunakan teknik komunikasi seperti ini daripada menggunakan teknologi canggih.

SeeU dan SeeWoo bahkan sudah mengetahui alamat masing-masing, walaupun belum pernah berkunjung, namun mereka juga sudah mengetahui wajah mereka. SeeU mengirimkan fotonya kepada SeeWoo, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Mereka kini sudah menjadi teman yang akrab. Sangat akrab malah.

.

.

.

"Miku!" Seorang wanita berambut hijau tampak berteriak gembira ketika melihat sahabatnya yang kini sudah berada di depan rumahnya.

"Wah… Lenka, Rinto, dan Len sudah besar-besar ya…," ucap wanita yang kita ketahui bernama Gumi tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah, sebelum manik matanya menangkap seorang gadis yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

"Wah… Ada tambahan lagi ya, Miku?" Tanya Gumi sambil menatap Miku. Miku tertawa geli. Kaito? Kaito sudah pergi berkeliling kerajaan Leorin.

"Begitulah. Namanya Kagami Rin. Rin, ayo beri salam," ucap Miku sambil menarik Rin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya –dibalik punggung Miku.

"K-Kagami Rin desu… _Yo-Yoroshiku!"_ Jerit Rin dengan suara kecil. Gumi tersenyum manis.

"Sakamoto Megumi, salam kenal juga!"

Oke. Sekarang akan kujelaskan bagaimana mereka bisa berada disini. Bagi yang sudah membaca 'Tower', kalian pasti tahu kalau keluarga Kagamine adalah pengelana. Dan sudah tertampang jelas di chapter-chapter terakhir jika mereka pergi ke kerajaan Leorin.

Kerajaan Leorin, kerajaan dimana keluarga Sakamoto -sepupu jauh Miku- tinggal. Karena itulah mereka akan menginap di rumah SeeU atau lebih tepatnya kediaman Sakamoto.

"Ah, cepat masuk! Ada banyak kamar yang cukup untuk kalian!" Ucap Gumi ramah. Miku, Len, Rinto, Lenka, dan Len pun masuk ke dalam.

.

.

.

SeeU kini sedang membaca ulang surat-surat –istimewa- yang diterimanya dari SeeWoo. Ia baru saja selesai dengan acara 'kenal-menegal' yang dilakukannya dengan sepupu jauh ibunya.

SeeWoo berkata kepadanya, ia akan menjadi sibuk karena ia akan ditunangkan. Dan karena itulah, ia tidak dapat membalas surat-surat SeeU lagi.

SeeU menopang wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya di jendela, menikmati pekarangan rumah dihadapannya yang terlihat sangat rupawan walaupun nyatanya ia kini cukup cemas dengan keadaan SeeWoo.

_TOK TOK TOK!_

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar. SeeU mendelik keheranan. Tidak biasanya ada yang memanggilnya di jamjam ini.

"Masuk!"

Dengan jawaban SeeU, tampaklah seorang _maid_ berambut hitam masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dengan wajah takut-takut.

"No-Nona, anda dipanggil nyonya," ucap _maid_ itu cepat. SeeU menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tidak bisanya juga kaa_-san_-nya memanggilnya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana," ucap SeeU lalu beranjak mengikuti _maid_ berambut hitam itu sampai di kamar berpintu besar. Kamar milik Gumi.

_TOK TOK TOK!_

_Maid_ berambut hitam itu mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Masuk!" Tak lama kemudian, datanglah jawaban dari dalam. Sang _maid_ langsung mundur diri, mempersilahkan hanya SeeU yang masuk ke dalam.

"Kaa_-san?"_ Tanya SeeU pelan sambil masuk, lalu menutup pintu.

"SeeU… Duduklah," ucap Gumi sambil menunjuk pinggiran kasur. SeeU mengangguk lalu duduk di pinggiran kasur dengan anggun. Sedangkan ibunya kini duduk di kursi tengah ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan tidur milik Gumi sangat besar. Dengan berbagai macam lemari dari kayu berkualitas tinggi, lantai dari batu marmer, dan berbagai macam barang interior lainnya.

"Kaa_-san?"_ SeeU bertanya ketika melihat Gumi tampak begitu tegang.

"Maafkan aku, SeeU… Tapi kau…," Gumi menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, "Akan ditunangkan…"

_JDER!_

SeeU merasa dirinya bagaikan disambar petir di siang bolong. Dirinya akan ditunangkan? Ditunangkan? Dengan siapa? Dan… Bagaimana dengan SeeWoo? Jauh dalam lubuk hati gadis berambut pirang itu, ia mulai menyukai pemuda yang sering berkirim surat dengannya tersebut.

"A-Aku ditunangkan?" Gumam SeeU tidak percaya.

"Maafkan Kaa_-san_, SeeU… Kaa_-san_ benar-benar minta maaf! Tapi tak ada cara lain lagi… Kau harus bertunangan dengan anak tunggal keluarga Kizutani. Perusahan Tou_-san_ kini diambang kehancuran, jika kau bertunangan dengan anak tunggal keluarga Kizutani, maka ada kemungkinan perusahaan Tou_-san_ akan terselamatkan…"

SeeU membeku. Ia merasa dirinya dijual. Tapi… Jika ia mengatakan 'tidak', mungkin kehidupan mereka akan menjadi parah secara tiba-tiba.

Mata Gumi terlihat berkaca-kaca, ia menatap SeeU dalam-dalam, menunggu jawaban keluar dari mulut anak semata wayang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"A-Aku… Aku mengerti… Tak apa-apa…," SeeU memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Gumi menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, tampak tidak percaya, lalu memeluk SeeU sambil terisak.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih!"

SeeU tersenyum kecil mendengar isakan ibunya. Kini ia setidaknya berhasil membahagiakan Kaa_-san_ dan Tou_-san_-nya kan? Walaupun itu berarti ia harus menghilangkan perasaannya terhadap SeeWoo…

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan bertemu dengan tunangannya. Karena itulah SeeU dirias dengan ekstra oleh _maid_ di dalam _mansion_-nya.

"Hah…," SeeU mendesah. Ia tidak seberapa berminat bertemu dengan tunangan yang ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa dan bagaimana rupanya.

"Nona, tolong jangan bergerak," ucap seorang _maid_ yang sedang menata rambut SeeU. SeeU tak menjawab namun menuruti apa ucapan _maid_ tersebut.

.

.

.

"Berapa lama lagi mereka akan sampai?" Tanya Gumi kepada salah satu _maid_ dengan panik.

"Sekitar lima menit lagi, nyonya," jelas _maid_ tersebut. Gumi mengangguk lalu mengajak SeeU yang sudah selesai dirapikan untuk pergi ke ruang tengah.

"Ah, ternyata mereka sudah datang," ucap Gumi ceria ketika melihat suaminya, keluarga Kagamine, dan Kagami Rin sudah bersama dengan keluarga Kizutani. SeeU pun memaksakan senyumannya.

"Kau siap bertemu tunanganmu, nak?" Tanya Gumi dengan suara agak rendah, ia tahu SeeU sebenarnya hanya menyetujui pertunangan ini demi membahagiakan kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku… Siap…," jawab SeeU sambil melihat kearah lantai, tidak berani menghadap ke depan. Gumi menggengam tangan gadis cilik itu, berusaha menyemangatinya.

"Kaa_-san_ tahu ini tidak mudah, tapi tolong bertahanlah…," ucap Gumi. SeeU mengangguk. Mereka pun berjalan memasukki ruang tengah yang sangat besar. Sejenak, semuanya terasa berbeda. SeeU mengadahkan kepalanya, melihat ruang tengah yang hari ini didekorasi sedemikian rupa indahnya, hanya untuk menyambut datangnya tunangannya.

"Meriah sekali…," batin SeeU, "Dan lagi… Dimana tunanganku?"

SeeU sekali lagi mengedarkan pandangannya. Manik matanya terus saja menelusuri ruangan itu. Dari ujung kiri ke kanan, atas ke bawah. Hingga matanya menangkap sesuatu- atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Seseorang itu berambut pirang sama sepertinya. Mengenakan pakaian mahal namun tidak terlalu mencolok. SeeU menyipitkan matanya, merasa mengenal atau lebih tepatnya pernah melihat seseorang itu sebelumnya.

Ia mengambil langkah cepat, melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan milik ibunya, lalu beranjak menemui seseorang yang ia rasa kenali tersebut. Setelah sampai, ia pun menepuk pundak orang tersebut, membuat lelaki itu berbalik menghadapnya.

"S-SeeWoo?" Tanya SeeU tidak percaya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut, begitu juga pemuda dihadapannya tersebut.

"E-Err… SeeU?" Tanya SeeWoo balik. Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepala mereka yang tidak gatal.

"J-J-Jadi kau tunanganku?" Tiba-tiba saja mereka berdua bertanya kompak.

"Syukurlah, kukira tunanganku adalah orang yang tidak kukenal," ucap SeeU sambil menghela nafas lega. SeeWoo juga menghela nafas lega, bagaimanapun juga ia sama-sama leganya dengan SeeU. Lenka dan Rinto yang sedang berada di dalam ruangan itu berhadap-hadapan lalu menggidikan bahu, binggung.

"Eh? Jadi kalian sudah mengenal satu sama lain?"

SeeWoo dan SeeU hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pekikan binggung dari Lenka, lalu mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan?" SeeWoo dan SeeU pun berpandang-pandangan binggung setelah mendengar pertanyaan Rinto. Namun dengan segera, tertampang senyuman cerah di wajah mereka. Mereka pun menjawab dengan kompak:

"_Sejak merpati membawakan kami surat!"_

_**~Owari~**_

.

Alicia: Yowwww! Bertemu kembali dengan Alice~ #ngeh … Akhirnya Alice selesein nih fict… Semoga ngak ancur ._.

Reina: Ini balasan reviewnya~

.

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

Latarnya sebenarnya sama sama yang di 'Tower'. Cuman agak beda aja #apaan

Ok! Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou Kat sudah me-review! X3

**-Kurotori Rei**

Iya… SeeU memang baik –w-)b

Ini sudah lanjut… Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-RizuStef**

Arigatou! Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review! X3

.

Credits to: **Annisa Dzakiyah, Kei-T Masoharu, Kurotori Rei, RizuStef, Sakirayuki Kawabara.**

.

Arigatouuu buat semuanya yang sudah fave, fol, dan baca fict ini sampai selesai X3

Walaupun fict telah berakhir… REVIEW PLEASE?


End file.
